


A Lesson in Trust

by VioVayo



Series: Exchange/Event/Gift Fics [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm sorry Shoji (I'm not), M/M, YGOME20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: According to Fubuki, meeting your partner’s parents was a big milestone for any relationship. Jun didn’t have those, but Fubuki saw an opportunity to get the next best thing, and he wouldn’t let it go to waste.“It’ll be fine,” he said. “They can’t be that bad.”Jun could only hope his fiancée was right.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Series: Exchange/Event/Gift Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	A Lesson in Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harinezumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/gifts).



> Surprise. It me.

_It’ll be fine. They can’t be that bad._

That was what Fubuki had said.

Jun had initially been looking forward to this meeting. Really, he had. He was a stronger person now, and fixing the past wasn’t something so far out of reach anymore. He wanted this, and having Fubuki’s full support was also nice and reassuring—that was all he’d wanted from the start

It could've been so simple. So great.

And then Fubuki just _had_ to try to insert himself into Jun’s reunion plans.

Jun had, of course, shut that request down immediately. Manjoume Thunder wasn’t one to easily change his position once he’d made up his mind, and yet…

Well.

_Fubuki._

Now, sitting here between his family and the love of his life, Jun only wished he had his fiancée’s optimism. Being positive had never been a particular strong suit of his specifically _because_ , unlike Fubuki, he knew his brothers, and as much as _Manjoume Thunder_ embraced change, strove for it, made it a part of his identity, this was a status quo that _Jun_ would have preferred to uphold. His brother Chosaku’s request hung heavy in the air—“So tell us about yourself”—and Jun was a powerless observer, forced to witness an unfolding catastrophe with no way of stopping it.

 _It’ll be fine._ The words repeated in his head. _They can’t be that bad._

Fubuki appeared oblivious to the tension around him. Maybe it was the family resemblance that had him meet the elder two Manjoumes’ intense gazes with such practiced ease, as though he’d lived his entire life under those eyes. (Jun had. He knew the resistance one could build up to such a thing firsthand, but he wasn’t worried about _himself_.) The proverbial duel had progressed to Fubuki’s turn now, and all Jun could do was have trust in him.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Fubuki was the very image of calm, his smile subdued but unwavering, his tone so sincere that Jun’s brothers couldn’t have been able to read disrespect into his question if they’d tried. Still, Jun couldn’t help but eye Shoji, who thankfully was too focussed on Fubuki to notice. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“What do you do? How did you two meet?” Chosaku prompted.

“We were classmates. At Duel Academy.”

“Right. I seem to recall Jun mentioning an interest in a certain Tenjouin-kun.”

Fubuki visibly perked up at that, with a small, inquisitive “Oh?” while Jun did the exact opposite, shrinking back in his seat, red in the face. He’d gone over thousands of hypotheticals in his head beforehand, and yet the possibility of _that_ coming up never occurred to him. It wasn’t even that embarrassing—Fubuki already knew of course, had known since they’d met, and that crush on Asuka had been the first step towards this moment right here—but as Fubuki’s eyes glittered with the sort of interest one would award a grand revelation, Jun couldn’t help but get swept up in old emotions.

And he really didn’t want to explain to his brothers that Asuka, Queen of Obelisk Blue, _‘the girl of his dreams and his soulmate,’_ had _rejected_ Manjoume Thunder.

“Forgive my rudeness,” Chosaku continued, “but we were under the impression that our brother fancied a girl.” Ah, well, there it was.

Jun was about to speak up and insist that he’d been talking about Fubuki from the start, that it had always been about a boy and his brothers were just misremembering things, but Fubuki was faster.

“Mhmm, my sister…”

If Jun sunk back far enough into the backrest, maybe it would swallow him whole, removing him from this conversation. It certainly wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to ever happen to him, and he found that the thought of being consumed by a piece of furniture wasn’t all that unappealing. The chair, unfortunately, remained indifferent to his wishes.

Then Fubuki looked at him and smiled, that same smile that Judai sometimes wore during his duels—not a smirk at an opponent’s expense, but of the joy and confidence of someone who had everything under control. Jun _hated_ facing off against that look. But this was something else. It was, well…

_Fubuki._

And maybe Fubuki _did_ have everything under control. Maybe everything would be okay.

“A worthy rival in love, surely,” he said. “But in the end I swept Jun off his feet, and she accepted her defeat graciously.” No mention of any rejections, just a playful wink that made Jun’s already flushed skin burn even hotter, and Manjoume Thunder had never felt more in love.

“We’re still friends! Asuka and me…” he commented, not wanting to be too passive in a conversation about himself.

Chosaku gave a brief nod in acknowledgement, and that was that.

“So. You’re a duellist, then.”

“Oh, no, no.” Fubuki shook his head. “I’m a musician.” At Chosaku’s raised eyebrow, he elaborated, “I write my own songs. I primarily sing, but I play a few instruments too. Uh… guitar, for example.”

“His music is very good,” Jun cut in. Fubuki flashed him a bright grin that made his heart flutter. “He has a dedicated fanbase, and it’s only growing.”

“I see,” Chosaku said, and it felt like a victory. “That’s quite a departure from duelling, isn’t it?”

Fubuki shrugged, still grinning. “Kind of. The duelling field isn’t all that different from the stage, just without the competitive aspect. And I always loved that part the most, the showiness of it all? I love music, too, so making it a career was an easy decision.”

Shoji snorted. Jun immediately sat up straight as the dread he’d felt earlier rushed back in full force. Apparently no good thing could last forever. Including Shoji keeping his mouth shut.

“Maybe that would’ve been a better fit for Jun then. A job where he can’t lose,” the middle brother mocked, and Jun—

Jun relaxed. For a second there, he’d worried that Shoji was going after Fubuki. A blow like that might have been effective in the past—and admittedly, it still stung just a bit—but Thunder hadn’t gone through hell and back to fall to a petty insult. He rolled his eyes but bit back a response that would for sure have escalated the situation.

Fubuki, on the other hand, didn’t see things quite as relaxed. The grin disappeared from his face as he regarded Shoji with the narrowed eyes of Duel Academy’s best staring down a challenge, and said, “I don’t know. I think Jun deserves respect for putting his name and face out there and not cracking under the pressure. It must be _so easy,_ by comparison, to hide your missteps if the entire world isn’t watching your every move, wouldn’t you say?”

Stunned silence.

It took a moment for Shoji’s brain to register that, yes, that was in fact criticism directed at him, and also the fact that someone dared to criticise him at all. His mouth opened and closed comically a few times, ready to give a scathing response that his head hadn’t yet come up with, and under different circumstances, Jun would have loved to laugh.

As things were though, the situation was threatening to nosedive into the worst case scenario he’d feared all day. He reached for his fiancée’s hand. “Fubuki, it’s okay—”

“Now listen here, you—”

“Shoji,” Chosaku warned. Shoji snapped his mouth shut. “Let’s not get off topic. We can discuss your personal failings another time.”

Shoji’s face went tomato-red, but without the eldest backing him up, he was outnumbered and had no choice but to back down with a muttered “Whatever.” With crossed arms and a pout that wouldn’t have looked out of place on someone ten years younger, he went back to feigning disinterest in the conversation.

“So, Tenjouin-san,” Chosaku continued, eyes back on Fubuki. “You do everything yourself?”

Jun could’ve sworn he saw his brother smile, but— No, at a second glance, he must have imagined it.

_________

  
It only really sunk in exactly how tense he’d been when the adrenaline started to fade.

The relief made him feel dizzy, heart still hammering in his chest, and he closed his eyes, breathed in the cool outside air, and just savoured the moment. One of triumph. He knew this feeling well, of course, but had never expected to find it off the duel field.

The rest of that talk had gone by without any issues, even Shoji-related ones. It did take some unexpected turns that nothing could have prepared him for—“Did you know Jun used to play the piano?” Chosaku had asked, which seemed like such an insignificant little thing, irrelevant to the purpose Jun was supposed to serve in this family that it came as a shock that the eldest even remembered, much less thought to bring it up—but the disaster he’d feared never came.

“That could’ve gone a lot better.”

The smile pulled at Jun’s features almost uncomfortably. Almost. There was still leftover tension, and it wasn’t an expression his facial muscles were used to, but he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried. “No.” He turned to face Fubuki with this smile, different from his default grumpy expression but also worlds away from the cocky grins he sometimes wore around his friends. Softer. More meaningful. “It could’ve gone a lot worse.”

“You think?”

Fubuki took notice, and the heartbreaking frown gave way to a mirror Jun could see himself in. Relieved. Loving. Better.

“I don’t think your brothers like me very much.”

“They’re just like that. Don’t worry about it.”

Jun walked over to his fiancée, took Fubuki’s hands in his own, and squeezed. Fubuki pulled away, and immediately wrapped his arms around Jun, hands on his back. He chuckled, bending forward to rest his forehead against Jun’s, and said, “So it’s a genetic thing then.”

“I can call off the wedding—”

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Fubuki assured, laughing, and it was a wonderful sound. “I guess that means you won’t mind me bringing the ukulele next time.”

Jun snorted. Had he been talking to anyone else, he would’ve snapped at the other to _shut the hell up_ , but ah—

This was _Fubuki._

A kiss did the same job just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to combine two prompts. I think in the process I might have fallen short on both fronts, but I hope I still managed to write something enjoyable - Sixy, you definitely deserve the best ;v;
> 
> Also huge thank you to [kappachyun](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/) for helping me polish this into something readable!


End file.
